1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antimicrobial composition and an antimicrobial wet wipe which includes the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an aqueous antimicrobial composition which includes a hydrophobic antimicrobial agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional antimicrobial compositions have been used in cleansing and cosmetic products such as liquid soaps, shampoos, detergents, lotions, and premoistened wipes. Such compositions have incorporated antibacterial agents to promote the general body hygiene of the user. However, several problems have occurred when attempting to incorporate antibacterial agents into such conventional compositions.
For example, when it is desired that the antibacterial composition be aqueous in nature, the use of antibacterial agents which are hydrophobic, or water-insoluble, has been very limited. The main reason for the limited use of hydrophobic antibacterial agents in aqueous antibacterial compositions is that it has been very difficult to achieve a homogeneous or uniformly dispersed mixture when the hydrophobic antibacterial agents are added to aqueous compositions. Frequently, the hydrophobic antibacterial agents have undesirably precipitated in the aqueous compositions. Such non-homogeneous compositions have also resulted in compositions which have not been completely satisfactory to the consumer due to their cloudy appearance. In an attempt to solve this problem, several conventional compositions have included solvents, such as ethanol and propanol, to achieve solubility of the antibacterial agents. However, conventional compositions which have included such solvents have undesirably resulted in dehydration, stinging and irritation of the skin of the user. The use of such solvents has also undesirably resulted in compositions which are highly unstable, relatively volatile, and difficult to process.
As a result, it has been necessary to use antibacterial agents which readily dissolve in water in many conventional antibacterial compositions. However, such water soluble antibacterial agents have not been completely satisfactory. For example, many of the water soluble antibacterial agents are not as effective as the hydrophobic antibacterial agents.
In an attempt to achieve homogeneous mixtures, many conventional antibacterial compositions have also used large quantities of surface active agents, or surfactants. However, such large quantities of surfactants have lead to excessive foaming of the composition and compositions which are cloudy in appearance. Such excessive foaming and cloudy appearance of the compositions is generally undesirable to the consumer and is particularly undesirable to the consumer when the composition is being used in wet wipes. Typically, consumers of wet wipes desire solutions which do not lather, foam or deposit suds on the skin.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide an antimicrobial composition which is stable, highly effective, homogeneous and non-irritating to the skin. In particular, it remains desirable to provide an aqueous antimicrobial solution which includes an effective amount of a hydrophobic antimicrobial agent which is dispersed to provide a homogeneous, clear solution which is non-irritaing to the skin and relatively nonlathering. It is also desirable that such an antimicrobial composition be readily processable. Such an antimicrobial solution is particularly desirable for use with conventional wet wipes and lotions.